50 Candles
by Catherine Willmon 2013
Summary: Full summary inside. Song by Boyz II Men. And, as always, please make sure to R&R!


**Title: 50 Candles**

**Characters/Parings: Elliot/Olivia**

**Rating: Strong, strong R**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them. Damn Dick Wolf. I'm coming to get them and we'll take over (ha-ha)! Seriously, though, you don't want me to own them. Elliot and Olivia are gonna be doing it like animals all the time if I ever get a hold of them. Oh, and I don't own the song **_**50 Candles **_**by my favorite, favorite group in the whole damn world: Boyz II Men!!**

**Setting/Classification: Current/AU**

**Spoilers: Season 8, 9 and the brand new season. Oh, and Eli never existed in this story.**

**Summary: A romantic evening by candlelight. Soft music playing on the radio. Two people happily married, in love and ready to get in on. This is Elliot and Olivia's sexy time.**

**Author's note: In honor of the new season, I thought a little cute, sexy one shot would do us some good. I hope we gets lots and lots of EO moments this season, since we got glimpses and glimpses of it last season. And, considering this could be their last season, I hope Elliot and Olivia finally get together. I hope you like this one. Oh, and one more thing, this is a song fic and it's pretty hot and steamy.**

**Enjoy and happy reading!**

**Lots of love, hugs and kisses from your resident writer and friend, Nina!**

**X**

**Stabler residence **

**Queens, New York**

**September 22, 2008**

Elliot Stabler put the finishing touches in his bedroom. Tonight was a special night and he wanted everything to go perfectly. He just wanted to spend some quality time with his wife of two years, Olivia Benson. His smile grew even bigger when the image of that beautiful creature invaded his mind. He didn't know what he did in a previous life to land her, but he was forever indebted to God for creating her just for him. The day they met was the happiest time of his life and the day they became husband and wife warmed him to core and more.

As you know, Elliot and Olivia are detectives, working with Manhattan's Special Victims Unit. They deal with the horrors every single day; dealing with rape and abuse victims. When they were first partnered up, everyone knew they would work very well together. Nine years later, after everything they've been through, they were tighter than ever.

But, the best part about it is, he not only has a partner at work, he also has a partner in life. He's been in love with her since they met, but we all know he was married and had a family at the time. Furthermore, they did have to work long hours because of the dangers they face everyday, which lead to Kathy leaving him. He was devastated at first, but he quickly moved on. He has something better, something more exciting.

Something more like Olivia.

Their relationship was tested in the beginning because they were partners. For three months, the brass kept an eye on them, making sure they were able to keep their relationship away from the office. Once they saw that they were relationship didn't hurt their careers, they reluctantly backed off, which made them happy.

Elliot went into the bathroom to change into something more comfortable. Olivia was finishing up at the station, so that gave him a little more time to prepare. His children were spending the evening with their mother and her new fiancé, so what better way than to spend the evening with the woman he really loved?

Taking a deep breath, he came out of the bathroom and surveyed the atmosphere he created. It was absolutely perfect. Everything was set up to his liking. The only thing that gave the room a beautiful glow was the 50 candles being placed in various spots. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at the rose petals scattered on the floor and on the bed. He knew his wife was gonna love this.

Excitement lulled in his veins at the thought of having his wife in his arms after a long day of work. The latest case they just closed took a toll on them both. During interrogation, the stupid perp had the nerve to put the moves on his wife, but she wasn't having it by pulled her glock on him. There was no way in hell a serial rapist, who later resorted to murdering his victims out of so-called revenge was gonna pull the same shit on Olivia Benson and get away with it. Oh, no, she meant business

"Hello? Anyone home?" he heard Olivia called out as she walked through the door.

"I'm upstairs, baby," he responded.

Olivia smiled as she looked down and saw the rose petals scattered on the steps. Leave it to Elliot to make tonight a romantic night. After the day they had, she needed to relax and unwind with her husband, who came along and single handedly rescued her from another potential broken heart. Furthermore, it was no secret that she loved him for as long as he loved her, but she couldn't have him because he was married at the time, which left her with a string of bad relationships, one night stands and lonely nights.

Well, this time, things were different. She was more happy and satisfied with her life because she married the man of her dreams. And, before the night is over with, she has something big to tell him.

She couldn't believe he went all out for her, like he always do. It didn't hurt that he was gorgeous, funny, caring and attentive. Things only got better when she became Mrs. Elliot Stabler two years ago in a beautiful wedding ceremony.

As she treaded up the steps, the anticipation of being in his arms again excited her. She needed him as much as he needed her. She wanted him so bad, she could feel it in her bones. They were each other's backbone and tonight was no exception.

"Are you coming, beautiful? I missed you," Elliot called out as he heard the door open. He grinned when he saw her gasp at the sight before her.

"You son of a bitch, you're so determined to get me alone, huh?" she teased.

He went over to where she was standing and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Guilty as charged. We needed it after the day we had today," he sighed into her brown hair.

"Tell me about it. And I wanna thank you for keep your emotions in check. I had it all under control with the perp," she told him.

"It wasn't easy, though. I wanted to punch his fucking lights out for hitting on you. I hated that I couldn't tell him that you're my wife," he confessed.

She breathed a kiss on his throat. "Sucks, I know. But, we got him and that's what important. Where's the kids?"

"Spending the evening with their mother and future stepfather. Which means we have the house to ourselves," Elliot snickered.

Olivia smiled. "And you decided tonight was the night to seduce me, right?"

"Guilty as charged. Now, I left you something in the bathroom. Go get changed and come back to me. I'll be waiting, beautiful," he said as he kissed her forehead gently.

"What did you do?" she asked in complete shock.

"All will be answered in due time. Now, go," he scolded gently as he patted on her butt and pushed her into the bathroom.

Olivia giggled as she closed the door. Another gasp escaped her lips when she saw a sexy black lace lingerie hanging on the shower door, wrapped with a black and white bow. She held her face in her hands and squealed with delight. What woman wouldn't have a man buy her some sexy lingerie for her? Realizing this, she couldn't be more in love with him now.

She changed quickly, not wanting to keep her husband waiting because he was doing so much for her. She hummed as she looked into the mirror and knew she looked good.

_Elliot's gonna drool when he sees me wearing this, _she thought with a huge grin on her face. After checking herself one more time, she took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.

Elliot's jaw hit the floor when he saw her, which gave her so much satisfaction. The lingerie hugged her in all the right places. She also realized that she's gonna be naked and on her back in no time at all.

"You look amazing," he whispered. He was drooling as she expected him to.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Mr. Stabler," she giggled.

He went over to where she was standing and wrapped his arms around her. He leaned down and slanted his mouth on hers ruthlessly, his tongue massaging hers gently. She moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck; another moan escaping her lips when she felt his erection pressing against her stomach. Things were getting heated and they didn't get between the sheets.

When oxygen became a problem, they pulled apart and just stared into each other's eyes. Heat was all they could feel for each other.

"Dance with me, gorgeous," Elliot whispered against her cheek. She just nodded her head as he picked up the remote and cut the stereo on.

_It's getting kinda dark already._

_Should I light 'um? _

Heat brewed in her lower belly when they started swaying back and forth to the soft sounds of Boyz II Men. Olivia laid her head against her husband's shoulder and sighed deeply as they moved slowly and sensually. The combination of the moonlight and the soft glow from the candles kissed her olive toned skin. She knew everything was perfect.

_Hey baby I'm ready, I'm oh, so ready_

_I wanna make love to you, hey_

_Take 'em off, throw 'em down_

_Come here and let me feel what's in front of me_

_The outside world is of no concern_

_Just let our bodies and the candles in the room burn_

_With feverish passion uncontained _

Elliot and Olivia locked eyes for a moment. Passion engulfed between them. Before they knew what happened next, their mouths fused together in a heap of desperation and desire. They tightened their arms around each other, never wanting to let go. Her heart hammered furiously in her chest and her knees began to buckle because she didn't know how long she could stand her husband kissing and touching her.

He backed her up against the bed and pushed her down gently on it. He smiled before he climbed into bed and covered her heated body with his own.

_Feels like one of those nights_

_Lady, I'm in need of love in a hurry_

_50 candles burn bright_

_And all is right, as our bodies unite_

_Take our time, do it right_

The outside world proved to be a million miles away as the couple were too wrapped up in each other. Before long, they were both naked as the days they were born. Olivia hissed passionately as Elliot started teasing her breasts with the tips of his fingers. She thrashed her head from side to side when he leaned down and captured a nipple in her mouth. She speared her hands through his receding hairline and screamed when he did the same action with her other nipple.

He went further down; lavishing kisses on her stomach with his tongue entering her belly button. She parted her legs to fully accommodate him and he took full advantage of the situation.

_Give me your hand touch me right here_

_Oh so good want it more and more_

_Each moment your fingers linger all around_

_As I kiss you in the place where your composure comes undone_

_And your mind runs_

_We'll make love 'til the sun completely rises _

_Come play with me_

_Let me be the toy_

_That fulfills your needs_

'_Cause I'm yours tonight and you're all mine, roll with me_

_Don't be afraid let the feeling take you away_

_To a world of ecstasy _

_Where all you got to do is be feel and give your all and all_

Another moan escaped Olivia's sultry lips as Elliot inserted one finger inside of her swollen opening. Within seconds, another finger joined, sending her over the edge. She was slipping and falling into a pool of delicious ecstasy as he kept working on her. She was teetering on the edge and there's no way she's gonna put a stop to it anytime soon.

She shuddered and screamed when a strong orgasm hit her. As she was coming down from the high, her husband wasn't done with her just yet by placing her now limp legs over his broad shoulders. Another scream escaped her lips when he started lapping at her. She broke out into a huge sweat because she couldn't possibly coax another orgasm from her drenched body. But, this is Elliot Stabler we're talking about. The man knew what he was doing and she loved it. She loved him.

_Feels like one of those nights_

_Lady, I'm in need of love in a hurry_

_50 candles burn bright_

_And all is right, as our bodies unite_

_Take our time, do it right_

Olivia couldn't take it anymore. It was all too much. This man; this wonderful, sexy, irresistible man was giving her what she always wanted from him: a multiple orgasm. No one has ever done that to her before and only Elliot will be the only man who'll be able to bring it out of her in the near future.

When the time came, she screamed when one more orgasm crashed into her sore body. Even though she was aching all over, the fun wasn't over yet. No, the fun's just begun.

"You know, you're beautiful when you're climaxing," he grinned.

She playfully glared at him. "Oh, screw you, Stabler."

He leaned down and kissed her, taking her breath away. "You'll be changing your mind in a minute, beautiful."

"You better hurry up or I'm gonna take care of it myself, Mr. Stabler," she giggled.

"Point well taken," he grinned as he positioned himself right on top of her. Another strangled moan escaped her lips when he easily slid inside of her due to the wetness she had between her thighs.

_Come and get this, waited all my life for your touch and your soft kiss_

_And life will never be the same , while you moan and groan_

_I hear your voice call my name_

_Holding your body like a plastic molding_

_Your soul I'll be controlling_

_As the candles burn, we toss and we turn_

_From night to day, all our pleasure we learn_

_Come and play with me tonight's our night, baby_

_50 candles burn bright_

_Come and roll with me_

_Make love to me_

_Hold on tight_

_It's gonna be a bumpy ride_

"Oh, God," she moaned when he started moving in and out of her with ease. She dug her fingers in his strong back and hissed when he started picking up his pace right away. The combination of his languid thrust and the incredible friction he created was enough to send her over the edge once again. As the song began to fade away, Olivia wrapped her legs over his strong back and encouraged him to keep going until they both were exhausted.

Elliot hissed when he felt her teeth sink into his broad shoulder, but he didn't care. All he cared about was brining his beautiful wife to the brink like he always do. Besides, he was trying to hold off himself. He wanted to make sure she was satisfied.

"Come with me, baby. Come with me," he whispered in her ear. That was all it took. She arched her back and hollered his name when they both reached their respective peaks at the same time. As they were coming down from their incredible high, they laid in each other's arms and breathed heavily.

"That was amazing, as always," Olivia said, breaking the silence.

Elliot kissed her forehead gently. "I love you, Mrs. Stabler."

"I love you, too, Mr. Stabler. Which is why I have some important to tell you," she said, getting serious.

"You're not leaving me, are you?" he panicked. She thought it was cute to see him so worried.

"After what we did, I'm not planning on going anywhere for a long time, baby. No, this will change our lives forever. Remember what you said that you would love to see a mini version of me running around the house?" she smiled.

He grinned. "Yeah. But, I just figured I said out of confidence."

"Well, what if I told you that there's gonna be a little you and me coming in about eight and a half months?" she told him.

His eyes were wide open when he heard this. "Liv...are you..."

"Yes," she simply said. She squealed with delight when he pulled her in his arms and kissed her passionately. When air became a problem, they pulled away. He had tears in his eyes.

"I'm so happy, baby. We're having a baby. Our baby. God, this is amazing," he said softly.

"How about we celebrate our good news?" she wagged her eyebrows at him seductively.

He smirked. "What do you have in mind, honey?"

She reached over on the night table and grabbed the remote. Within seconds, the song they just made love to was back on.

"We do it all over again," she teased as she reached down between them and cupped his hard member in her hand.

"God, you're gonna be the death of me someday, Olivia Stabler," he laughed as he moved on top of her.

She looked up at him with a twinkle in her eyes. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

**The End!**

**I have more one shots and song fics in the works! New chapter of 'More Than She Bargained For' will come this week! Stay tuned!**

**Please review!**


End file.
